Banban Akaza
"One! Hating cruel wickedness! Justice will prevail!" Banban "Ban" Akaza is a fictional chacter in the Japanese tokusatsu Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. An S.P.D. officer of another planet, he is the DekaRed. He uses his proficiency with the D-Magnums and his Juu Kun Do to fight evil. He is portrayed by Ryuuji Sainei Design He wore red spandex with a large, black "1" on the left side, which extended over the entire left arm, except for the white gloves. His belt buckle held the S.P.D. emblem. His helmet bore the S.P.D. emblem over the Visor, with a rouded sigle shape in between the two. Biography Nickname, "Ban" (バン, Ban), although Jasmine has called him "Ban-chan" on one occasion. He was training in space until he was assigned to the Earth Unit. He has a chaotic, but fiercely loyal and friendly personality. However, in Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, Ban is significantly more mature and was not as fiery as he was before. It took awhile before he gained Hoji's trust. Irritates Hoji by calling him "aibou", which translates to "buddy" or "partner". He has a special martial arts technique called Juu Kun Do (modeled on Jeet Kune Do) when he blends his martial arts skills with his gunfire. Ban rides in Machine Doberman with Jasmine when patrolling. In the series finale, Ban joined the SPD Fire Squad as a new elite officer. In Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, Ban returns to help his old team when Jasmine gets kidnapped though he's on the search for Agent X at the time. During his time with FireSquad, he gained a upgrade called DekaRed Battlizer, where the modified Murphy becomes a suit of armor and powerful sword for him to use in the fight. In both of the teamups, Ban notably had initial trouble in getting along with the red ranger members Ryouga and Kai from the Abaranger and Magiranger teams at first, which lead to an argument, until they bonded with him seeing how similar their goals were. Ban also called Kai "aibou" in the team-up, his affectionate term usually reserved for Hoji, much to the latter's annoyance. He has a crush on Marie Gold. In Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, there's implications of Ban and Mari being together. For one, Ban carries a picture of Mari with him and Hoji asked him if Ban "popped the question" to her. His number is 1. A few years later, Ban fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangnack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After Kruger and Captain Marvelous and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger defeated a Zangyack Action Commander. Ban met up with them and informed them that the alleged acts of piracy by the Gokaigers were proven to be a hoax instigated by the Zangyack Empire. Though the pirates were free to go as he takes Kruger, Ban warns Captain Marvelous not to abuse the Dekarangers' powers with a promise of personally hunting him down with less mercy as Kruger had shown to the pirate. DekaRed SPD Mecha *DekaMachine: Dekamachine Patstriker *Patrol Wing: Patrol Wing 1 Arsenal * SP License * Hybrid Magnum: holds great firepower and initates the attacks, Hybrid Charging Shoot, Moonsault Shot, Moonsault Galaxy Shot, and Hurricane Shot. ** D-Magnum 01 ** D-Magnum 02 * DekaRed SWAT Mode ** D-Revolver * Fire Squad License ** DekaRed Battlizer Trivia *Ban is the only Sentai Red Ranger to have a Battlizer, which was made originally for Power Rangers. *Ban's family name is derived from Agatha Christie. Also see *Jack Landors, Ban's main Power Rangers counterpart from Power Rangers: SPD *Sky Tate, Jack's successor who also wore Ban's suit *Bridge Carson, Sky's successor who also wore Ban's suit Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Protagonist Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai 1st Ranger Category:Rival